Mary Was A Little Lamb
by Lethal Innocence
Summary: A fairly light hearted, Tristan/Rory fic, which I might actually get finished this time. Full of sweet irony, and the incredibly gorgeous Tristan Dugray. Read, and review please, it's my first Gilmore Girls fic so I'm not too sure if it's any good! x
1. Game On

_I love Gilmore Girls a lot, and wish it hadn't finished, but it has, so I shall continue sobbing. I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of it's characters, but I do own this fic. So read, and figure out for yourselves whether you like it or not._

_ Okay, I wrote this in like 20 minutes last night then spent 10 editing it today, so all in all, only half an hour's work, so don't be too excited. My first Gilmore Girls fic, and it should be pretty lighthearted, a fairly short, multi chaptered story. I'm not continuing without reviews, since I have no idea if anyone actually wants to read more. So enjoy, and make sure you review pretty please! :)_

* * *

Chapter One - Game On

From the moment Tristan laid eyes on Rory Gilmore, he knew there was something different about her. He felt a sense of... confusion? He just couldn't explain what it was about her that drew himself to her like a moth to a flame. It was more than attraction, or her innocence, naivety, or her plain, subtle good looks, which compared to the girls he usually went for, she seemed like Virgin Mary. Hence the nickname he gave her.

At first it had started off as playful teasing, and Tristan trying to prove a point. But from the moment Rory rejected him, she no longer remained a deer caught in his headlights. Rory Gilmore then became a challenge. His own, personal goal to achieve. He was going to do whatever it took to win her over, but with his money, good looks, and witty sarcasm, he was sure that like all girls, Rory would soon be all over him. Or so he thought at first.

Rory seemed to not acknowledge the fact he was even alive, except to tell him to leave her alone every so often. But the stubborn Tristan wasn't used to not getting his own way, and refused to give up. He was like a tiger, running through the forest after its prey, and all of a sudden, everything else became irrelevant.

When he was asked questions in class, he would answer with things he knew would impress Rory, or if he looked back and saw no signs of her taking any notice, he'd answer with clever, witty, and mostly irrelevant responses. Little did he know, this simple game of his soon stopped being a mere challenge to see if he could get the girl, and became something much more.

Tristan Dugray really was falling for Rory Gilmore.

So when their history teacher paired them up for a project due in four weeks time, Rory was less than happy, whereas Tristan however, was the exact opposite. Four weeks were plenty of time for him to achieve his goal, and not just the academic one they were working on together. He felt that this was awfully ironic, and the thought of four weeks with Rory amused him. _The game is on. _He thought, smiling to himself as he caught the object of his affections, as well as confusion's cerulean eyes, wide in what at the time seemed like horror.

But the truth was, it wasn't just Tristan who spent too long pondering over Rory, but she herself was also quite surprised at the amount of time she spent thinking about the blonde she considered... or _used_ to consider a jerk. Yes, the game was most definitely on, although little Rory still wasn't fully aware of her role in it....

* * *

_  
Hmm, okay what did you think? I quite like it, and I think this might be one of the few stories I actually manage to finish. That is, if anyone actually wants me to write any more. So review please! And let me know what you liked or didn't like, so I can improve. Thankyou, LI out! x_


	2. Cold Wars, Heated Moments

Here it is, the second chapter, exactly 1,000 words. Me? Proud? Yep. Happy? Yep. Excited for reviews? Yesyes XD

Finally got rid of all my schoolwork, and although it took ages, it's done now.

I already have the next chapter written up, it just needs editing and fixing, and then it will be posted. But not until I get a suitable amount of reviews.

Thankyou to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, etc this story. I'd mention you all, but I got quite a few reviews for the first chapter, surprisingly.

Anyway, here it is, so read, review, and enjoy! XD

* * *

Chapter Two - Cold Wars, Heated Moments

"The Cold War was the result of..."

This Cold War stuff really wasn't catching the attention of Rory Gilmore, who was in history, sitting roughly in the centre of the classroom, staring into space with a glazed expression on her face. Normally she'd be listening, and taking very carefully detailed notes, but for some reason her mind was wandering, who knows where today.

Rory glanced up, to see a note being passed to her, by the ever scornful Paris Gellar. She met the other girl's eyes, and expressed a silent thankyou, which she kindly returned with a hateful glare. _Well, at least I know we won't be getting along anytime soon..._

She opened up the messily folded note, which had the word _Rory _scrawled onto it. It couldn't be from Paris, since her handwriting was pretty much perfect. Rory looked around her, to see if she could spot who it could be from, but no one caught her eye. She focused on the words written far from neatly on the piece of paper in front of her.

'_Mary, I knew if I wrote that on the top of the note, you most likely wouldn't read it, knowing it was from me, so I used your other, irrelevant name, Rory. So Mary, when are we gonna do that project, PARTNER?'_

She didn't take a word of what the teacher was saying in, and so when the school bell rang for the end of the day, she decided not to reply to the note, and began to pack up her belongings. When they were finally dismissed, she made her way into the hallway, and put the remaining few of her books from her bag, into an already bursting locker, and when she was about to swing the door shut, a hand stopped it.

"Mary."

Rory shut her eyes, wishing she didn't have to deal with this right now, and slowly turned around to face her irritating classmate. When she opened them, there stood Tristan Dugray, waving his hands in front of her face, with an amused smirk on his handsome face.

"Ah, I see she's alive." The boy chuckled, shuffling his feet.

"What now Tristan?"

"Well since you didn't deem me worthy of receiving a reply to my politely written note, I thought I'd ask you in person. Are we ever going to get this stupid project done?"

Rory sighed. "Fine, when are you free?"

Tristan laughed, a deep, husky laugh. "Asking me out already? We're a little bit forward for a Mary, aren't we?"

Rory turned on her heel, muttering to herself, about how this boy would never take anything seriously.

"Whoa whoa whoa Mary, not so fast. I was joking, it's a little thing we Americans do. Ever heard of it? I'm free right now. Do you want to maybe come round mine? Or we could go to yours if that's what you wanna do?"

Rory, for the second time in the space of 5 minutes, sighed again, heavier this time, and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's go. I don't have my keys on me right now, but I'm not in the mood to go round yours, so I'll take you somewhere different. It's back in Stars Hollow, I always eat there."

"Wow, already taking me to posh, swanky restaurants. I say we go back to mine, we have the house to ourselves." Tristan replied, with his signature smirk plastered onto his face.

"Shut up." Rory said, clearly not amused, and led the way out of the doors, with Tristan following.

"How are we going to get back to Stars Hollow right now? C'mon, I was only joking before, I don't mind going back to mine for a while to get things started. We still have about four weeks left of this project, so let's take this slow." Tristan told her, the part about taking things slow not just applying to their project, but to their relationship. Or what would be their relationship very soon, if Tristan had his own way. And Tristan _always_ had his own way.

These four weeks would be his chance to see what this girl was all about. Get inside her mind, get her to trust him, and find out what it was about her that made her so intriguing. Why was she so innocent, so unaware of the way he looked at her? At the least, he'd become friends with her, and find out what made her tick. She was his biggest mystery at the moment, not to mention challenge and conquest. Rory Gilmore would know who Tristan Dugray was, since right now, she didn't seem fully aware.

On the short walk to Tristan's house, they were both mostly silent, except when Tristan asked Rory questions, to which she gave short, one or two word answers, not bothering to expand. She walked with her textbook clutched to her chest, looking straight ahead; aware of the sideward glances Tristan was giving her, while still smirking, as he had been the entire way here.

"Here we are Mary, my humble home."

Rory looked up, to face a huge house, with big, black iron gates, with an intercom, which Tristan spoke into. The house looked even bigger than her grandparent's house, which was quite grand itself. She gulped, slightly intimidated by his wealth, and the way he lived. _Oh, this should be fun..._

Tristan glanced at her, let out a soft chuckle, and grabbed her arm and led her into the slowly opening gates, and proceeded to unlock his front door. He swung the door open, and to no surprise, the house was empty. They'd sure have their fun.

As soon as they had both come in, Tristan closed the door behind them and turned to Rory, who was standing with her back to the door, slightly uncomfortable at how close Tristan was. She could almost feel him breathing, and she felt slightly intimidated under his intense cerulean gaze. For a moment, they just stood there, staring.

**- - -**

* * *

What did you think? I wasn't gonna stop it here, but I wanted to prolong the actual event, and leave you guys hanging. Why? Because it's fun and I'm unfair like that. Also because it's getting late and I'm at school tomorrow :( The next chapter will be slightly more eventful, I promise. Anyway, hope you liked it, let me know what you thought in a review. Chapter 3 will be up sometime this weekend (if I get reviews), so you know what to do! XD LI, out!


	3. Impulse, Thoughts and Possibilities

Okay, okay I know it's taken forever for me to update, but here I finally am. You have no idea how busy I've been, it's ridiculous. I'm so tired, but I hate disappointing people so here I am typing all this up and practically rewriting it, when I should be sleeping, or doing some work instead of constantly putting it off. You guys best love me for this, and review if you want to see me again for a month, I hate being so busy. I'll try to write whenever I have any time whatsoever, like I did with this chapter. It didn't take too long to write, although it was done over several days, but I never got round to typing it up till now.

Major thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, appreciate it so much. I'd mention you all, but I really need sleep.

Anyway, I'll shut up, and here goes the longest chapter yet. Over 2,000 words. Read and review!

* * *

Chapter 3 – Impulse, Thoughts and Possibilities

Neither of them spoke for what felt like ages. In reality, it was a pause lasting a mere few seconds, but to them, it seemed far too long to be anything other than uncomfortable. Tristan struggled to resist the temptation to continue staring into those endless aquamarine eyes of hers, and resisted the even stronger urge to kiss those rosy lips. But he knew better, so he stepped back, let out another quiet chuckle and led the way into his kitchen, where he opened the fridge and brought out two cans of coke.

"Oh, no thanks, I'm not thirsty right now." Rory stuttered, still in shock of what had almost happened moments before.

Tristan smiled. "Who said they were for you?" he asked her, and proceeded to walk into the living room, leaving Rory to roll her eyes, sigh, and then follow him out the door.

Rory looked around her, a little behind Tristan, and took in all of her surroundings. As nice as her little house in Stars Hollow was, with all its quirky characters, this was totally different. These people had a separate kitchen and dining room, like her grandparents house, although much larger. They had gleaming polished floors, extraordinarily high ceilings, crystal chandeliers, and the likes. This kitchen had high modern bar stools, around a polished bar table, and it was organised perfectly, from the expensive looking cutlery and china, to the tea towels on a rack in the corner. All the cupboards were matched with the rest of the kitchen, the glasses standing upside down beside the sink shone like something out of a dishwasher commercial, and the aprons were neatly hung up on a rack next to the spotless oven.

Did anyone ever cook in here? Although her own kitchen was extremely rarely used, this one's neatness was ridiculous.

"Coming Mary?" Tristan inquired from the living room, his voice a distant echo.

_Whoa, how big was this house exactly?_

"It's Rory." She muttered almost inaudibly, whilst rolling her eyes and then reluctantly dragging herself into the living room.

Upon reaching the door and peering into the lavish room before her, Rory did a double take. She'd expected it to be grand and luxurious, but not to this extent. This house was on a whole new level to the others she'd seen. She was way out of her league, this boy had everything.

_I guess he's used to getting what he wants, I should know that by know, and it's probably why he's so stubborn._

The living room looked like something straight out of an interior magazine. The rug on the floor matched the curtains almost exactly, the curtains matched the sofa, which in turn matched the faux flowers dotted around the room in various places. The entire house was furnished to within an inch of its life. The room was huge, huge being an understatement, and was probably the size of the whole of the downstairs of her house.

The marble flooring was cold under her bare feet, and the chocolate brown leather sofas looked awfully inviting, all except the one Tristan was sat on, finding the fascinated, lost-in-thought Rory to be incredibly amusing.

"Mind telling me what about me is so amusing to you?" She asked him, but received no reply, except a soft chuckle.

Instead, he turned away from her and flicked a button on the remote, which turned on the giant widescreen TV mounted wall on the other side of the room to them. Some sort of cartoon was on, and Tristan settled back into his seat with a cushion in his lap, and all of his concentration focused on the various caricatures on the screen. Rory sighed. He really was childish at times...

Tristan then flicked another button on the remote, this time pulling the blinds up, causing dazzling rays of sunlight to come streaming in through the huge floor to ceiling windows and flood the room with bright illuminating light.

Rory went and took a seat in the farthest possible place from Tristan, which just so happened to be exactly opposite seat to where he was. The room was silent, and Rory stared at her shoes awkwardly, as if they had suddenly become the most fascinating objects on earth, while Tristan flicked through several channels, and the audio from many numerous adverts blared through the surround sound system. At that moment, Tristan spoke.

"So, what do you think of my humble abode, Mary?" He walked over as he did so, and sat beside her. Rory rolled her eyes, thought about correcting him, realised it was no use, and eventually gave up.

"It's amazing, I'd kill for a house like this." She answered, taking in her lavish surroundings again.

"Eh, pretty soon the novelty wears off. No one's ever around, so I get bored sometimes."

"How on earth could anyone possibly get bored in a house like this? You have everything." Rory wondered, still awestruck.

Tristan sniggered. "Everything except people around me. I have no one."

"That's not true."

"Says the girl who hates me with a deep passion."

"I don't hate you at all, you just confuse me."

"Well Mary, you confuse me even more." Tristan continued, gazing at her with a peculiarly serious expression in his eyes. "The way you're so oblivious to the way people, including me are drawn to you. You're the one who has it all, not me. You have the excellent grades, the friends and family... the captivating smile; you seem gorgeous, inside and out."

The boy had forgotten about flirting with her to achieve what he wanted, and these thoughts coming from his lips were true, word for word.

Rory must have blushed approximately 367532 different shades of scarlet just then, and her cerulean eyes were full of bewildered surprise. To say she was confused about his sudden change of heart would be an extreme understatement.

All the while, Tristan remained oblivious to her embarrassment, as he was still staring at her, ever so intently, with none of the usual mocking expression in his eyes. Rory opened her mouth to speak, but stuttered, unsure of how to respond to his last statement.

Tristan saved her the trouble, as he leaned in towards her, closing the already small gap between them, touched her lips with his own, and kissed her gently. The brunette remained unsure of how to respond, and still as scarlet as ever, returned the kiss, surprising herself, not to mention Tristan. She felt him smile, he hadn't meant to force himself upon her, but he'd been so caught up in the moment. And Rory didn't exactly look furious...yet.

She seemed to be enjoying it, as they both came up for air, breathing heavily, and not daring to look away from each other's eyes. Then, when Rory leaned in again, although surprised even further, Tristan decided to do the same. But less than a split second before Tristan's lips met with hers, Rory turned and pulled away, as she felt Tristan's lips gently brush her cheek.

The boy looked as bewildered as she felt, and Rory only just realised what had been happening. This wasn't a dream, it was real, and the previous events came rushing back to her with the force of a tidal wave. She bolted upright, eyes wide open in shock, like a deer caught in headlights.

How could she be so stupid, as to give in to him? She knew he was after her only because she was probably his first real challenge that wasn't shamelessly throwing themselves at his feet. She had meant to maintain her dignity, and prove to him that you couldn't always get what you wanted, especially not when she was concerned. But here she was, leaning away from Tristan onto the edge of her seat, realising she could go no further, after making such a mistake. Her mouth still hung open, words being unable to escape from the lips he had just kissed. They both said nothing for a while, and just looked at each other, tongue-tied and uncomfortable.

Rory knew it had been a mistake coming here in the first place, but she had no idea she would have any type of feelings other than dislike for Tristan. _I mean, what about Dean?_ He was so lovely to her. And Paris would freak even more once she found out what had just happened, she was already green with envy from the moment Rory had been partnered up with Tristan for the history assignment, and if she wasn't already doing everything she could to make Rory miserable, she would do soon. Tristan, like Chilton, was her territory, as far as she was concerned.

"Uh-ermm..." Rory stammered, shattering the silence, much like a mirror being broken into a thousand little pieces.

"Rory- " Tristan began. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me..." He told her, followed by a nervous chuckle.

"No, it's my fault, I'm so sorry." She replied, composing herself again and standing up.

"I have to go." And with those last hurried words, and a million different thoughts running through her mind, she ran out of the room, through the kitchen and out of the front door, which she slammed shut, causing her to wake up. Had she made a mistake and overreacted? Surely if she'd returned the kiss, she did have feelings for Tristan? Or was she just falling for his tricks? But when he'd told her all that stuff, it hadn't seemed like lies, it felt like he truly meant it, and it seemed as if he had truly meant the kiss, too. Had she? Was that kiss a mistake, or was it something more, something deeper? Could she really have feelings for the blonde jerk, who found it impossible to commit?

Meanwhile, Tristan sat in his living room, in the exact same position Rory had left him in. He would have gone after her to get her to come back, but all thoughts of playing his game had vanished from his mind. This wasn't one of the usual girls he went after, or rather that went after him, throwing themselves at him, this was Rory Gilmore. Sweet, naive Mary, with whom he'd only meant to play with, to stroke his ego, and give him the sense of accomplishment after a challenge, which he rarely got with other girls.

True, he was more interested in the chase than the catch, but right now he wasn't in the mood to feel good about his latest conquest, the only thing he could think about was the kiss. The long, awaited kiss, that was all he expected and more. He'd known it would be different with this one, but he had no idea how much. The kiss wasn't just any kiss, it wasn't cunningly pre-planned like it was supposed to be, it just happened, and he couldn't take much credit for it. It was purely based on impulse and emotion.

Although he had trouble admitting it to himself, let alone to the object of his affection, he hoped she'd feel the way he felt about her. There was something beyond that kiss, beyond the excitement, the tension, the lust, and both Mary and Tristan were having trouble figuring out what it was. Love? Couldn't possibly be.

- - -

* * *

If you havent already, make sure you read the first author's note. It might explain why I haven't been around in ages. And probably won't be unless I see a ton of reviews ;) Love you guys!


End file.
